Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar/Archiv-2010-09
Commons-Bilder Hallo! Ich starte gerade ein technisches Wiki zum Thema Pertoleumlampen und -Heizgeräte (naja und noch einiges mehr) und benötige dafür Zugriff auf die Bilder aus den Commons. Im Moment habe ich nur (lizenzkonform) ein paar Artikel aus Wikipedia kopiert, aber hier wächst auch noch was eigenes, wenn die Kollegen aus dem Fachforum dazu kommen.. Das Wiki ist das Petrowiki: http://de.petro.wikia.com/wiki/Petro_Wiki Danke, Krokofant78 08:35, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe dir für das Wiki den Commons-Zugriff aktiviert (und die URL auf http://petro.wikia.com verkürzt). --Avatar 14:00, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :: Danke Avatar für die wie immer prompte Reaktion :-) In dem Zusammenhang habe ich gemerkt, dass manche Bilder hin und wieder nicht angezeigt und als nicht vorhanden (roter Link) markiert werden. Ich nehme an es ist irgendein Cachein-Problem und kann damit leben, aber vielleicht ist es ja ein noch nicht bekannter Fehler, deswegen häng ich diesen Hinweis hier an Gruß --Krokofant78 12:17, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 14:00, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Editierfunktion Hallo Avatar, ich möchte gern in meinem neuen "Poicommuntiy-Wiki" die Editierfunktion auf angemeldete Benutzer beschränken. Freundlicherweise bat mich Yuuki darum, Dich deswegen anzusprechen. Lieben Dank für Deine Hilfe, wis 10:41, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) : Hi ich weis nicht ob sich da etwas geändert hat, aber soetwas denke ich ist in einem offenen und freien Wiki eher unüblich/wird nicht gerne gesehen. Allerding habe ich mal geklickt und würde dich bitte vielleicht noch einmal über den "Realname+Impressum" nachzudenken. Dieses kannst du nicht ernsthaft von deinen Mithelfern in einem Wiki fordern. Schon garnicht wegen der Datenrichtlinien. Grüße 21:19, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Generell gebe ich Dir recht und ich habe das auch überlegt, doch es gibt zwei Gründe: zum einen scheint es möglich zu sein und diese Einstellung zu geben, so dass sie auch genutzt wird, denn der Hinweis auf diese Funktion ist mir in der Hilfe überhaupt erst begegnet, so dass ich davon ausgehe, dass es kein Einzelfall sein wird (formaler Grund für meine Bitte) und zum anderen haben wir in der Poi-Szene das Problem, dass es bis auf zwei Fachbuchautoren (und die nicht im therapeutischen Bereich) überhaupt keine Quelle gibt, in der sich Artisten oder Spieler mit ihren Workshopinhalten öffentlich identifizieren, sondern ausschließlich Blogs, Foren und Mailing-Listen mit Pseudonymen. Ich habe daher einen Verband als e.V. gegründet, mit dem gerichtlich genehmigten Satzungsziel nachprüfbare Fakten zur nicht kunstbetonten Arbeit mit Poi zu sammeln und der Allgemeinheit zur Verfügung zu stellen. Nachdem ich selbst weder Arzt noch Therapeut bin und diese Leute auch damit kein Problem haben ihre Facharbeiten unter ihrem Namen zu publizieren, gibt da kein Problem (inhaltlicher Grund). Auf auf Seiten der Leserschaft gibt es zudem gar keine andere Möglichkeit Vertrauen aufzubauen, als nachprüfbare Berichte aus Jugendzentren, Rehaeinrichtungen oder dergleichen zu sammeln. Ein Schuldirekor oder Jungendzentrumsleiter kann bei diesem Nischenthema eben keine Fachpresse aufschlagen. Das mache ich über den Verein nun mit dem Wiki. Als Pionier auf diesem Gebiet möchte ich zudem das Hören-Sagen in Sicherheits- und Umweltfragen beim Feuerspiel auf nachprüfbare Grundlagen stellen, weil auch die Poilzei und Feuerwehr nicht mit Pseudonymen diskutiert. ::Was meinst Du mit den Datenrichtlinien? Unter CC-Lizenz veröffentlichen doch auch Prosaautoren oder Programmier und Komponisten unter Klanamen kollaborativ (Bands, IT-Projektgruppen, Essayschreiber) ::Lieben Dank ::wis 21:43, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::::Aha, verstehe - mit Datenrichtlinien meinte ich eine Impressum+richtigen Namen. In wikia ist jeder registrierte User in einem Wiki Editierfähig. daher sollte es schon vielleicht irgendwo stehen das du die Publikatoren damit meinst. Alles weiter steht aber auch beim Hochladen einer Datei da. Das meinte ich mit Datensicherheit, nicht das ein normaler User seine privaten Daten im Netz veröffentlicht, wir haben viele Neulinge die sich noch nicht so gut mit Wikis oder den rechten im allgemeinen auskennen. Trotzdem wünsche ich viel Erfolg :) 14:31, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok, würdest Du dann bitte auch die Änderung der Editierfunktion veranlassen, oder machst Du das nicht selbst und es ist in Arbeit? Lieben Dank für die Hilfe, wis 19:05, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wir haben eine Reihe von Wikis, die sich dafür entschieden haben, nur angemeldete Benutzer schreiben zu lassen. Generell haben wir dazu keinen festen Standpunkt in Wikia. Dem Muppet-Wiki hat es z.B. sehr gut getan. Ich persönlich bin kein großer Freund dieser Idee, aber das sollte keinen Einfluss auf die Entscheidung haben. Ich habe dein Wiki soeben entsprechend modifiziert. Die andere Anforderung (Real-Name) ist für Wikia sehr ungewöhnlich und ich habe da ein paar Bedenken. Grundsätzlich ist das aber eine Entscheidung, die die jeweilige Community für sich selbst treffen muss - solange es a) eine soziale Kontrolle ist und keine technische Kontrolle und b) Nutzer ohne Realnamen, die sich auf die Seite verirren sollten und einen Edit machen, freundlich auf die Konventionen hingewiesen werden. --Avatar 02:49, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) : Vielen Dank und auch ein freundliches Lächeln von mir für den aufmerksamen Hinweis zum Thema "Freundlichkeit"... schau mal in die Versionsgeschichte des entsprechenden Wikipedia-Artikels :-) Beste Grüße, wis 02:55, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Hehe :-) --Avatar 02:58, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 02:58, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Zwei Bitten, eine Frage Hallo Avatar! Schön bekannte Gesichter zu sehen. :-) * Benutzer:McCouman (auf unbestimmte Zeit nicht mehr aktiv) hat Hilfe-Team gelöscht. Das Seitenmenü Wiki-Hilfen / Das Wikia-Hile-Team verweist aber noch dorthin. * Bei der Erstellung neuer Wikis ist die Zeichenkette "idiot" in der Sperrliste. Könnte man da Idiotikon als Ausnahme reinschreiben? Bin jetzt bei Wiktionary etwas aktiv. Dort gibt es mehr LAs als man bearbeiten kann, vor allem wegen fehlender Belege. Und als Belege werden nur Online-Wörterbücher und Print-Medien genommen. Das macht bei manchen Wörtern oder manchen Bedeutungen Probleme. Man kann dann nur eine von mehreren Bedeutungen eintragen. (Als krasses Beispiel habe ich jetzt sich einen abpimmeln als "masturbieren", das habe ich belegt, weil es Bornemann mal aufgenommen hat, wird aber selten verwendet. Schriftlich ist abpimmeln jetzt aber fast ausschließlich als "rumhängen, rumpimmeln, chillen" in Verwendung. Allerdings nur in Foren, im Bundeswehrbereich und kein gedruckter Beleg in sicht.) Tja und so plane ich ein Idiotikon, wo ich die Belegkriterien herabsetze. * Spezialfrage an erfahrenes Personal, weil ich gerade dabei bin: Kann man Javascript-Teile bearbeiten in einem eigenen Wiki? So etwas wie die Sonderzeichen unten. Wiktionary hat oben recht hilfreiche Dinge im Bearbeitungsfenster, die ich vielleicht tw. abkupfern möchte und die Sonderzeichen unten werden mir nicht ganz ausreichen für lautsprachliche Schreibungen. Die Editing-Tips links wären auch schon hilfreich, wenn man da etwas dazugeben könnte. Grüße Franz (Fg68at) 12:41, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Hallo Fg68at, :den defekten Link hab ich aus der Navi raus, danke für den Hinweis. :beim letzten Punkt, schau mal hier, meinst du sowas? Das ist einmal MediaWiki:Edittools und mittels MediaWiki:Common.js kannst du z.B. weitere Buttons einfügen http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184602/vereins/images/0/01/Gi30.gif :beim 2. Punkt wird Tim dir sicher weiterhelfen können.http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png :LG Lady-Whistler - Community (Talk|Count) 14:44, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Viel Spaß! --Avatar 02:58, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 02:58, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Problem Hi mein Kumpel DrachenMagier hat sein Passwort vergessen aber hat keine E-mail adresse angegeben kannst du was machen das er ein neues Passwort bekommtMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 12:55, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit nachzuweisen, dass es sich um den richtigen Nutzer handelt? Hat er vielleicht von einem anderen Ort im Netz aus seine Seite verlinkt oder ähnliches? --Avatar 02:58, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) : :Leider NIcht aber ich kann ich noch mal fragenMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 14:26, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 20:48, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Doch noch mal commons... Moin Tim! Ich hatte es noch nachträglich an meinen letzten Beitrag angehängt und für nicht so wichtig erklät, aber es nervt halt doch. Du hast mir ja für's Petro Wiki die Tage commons-Zugriff gegeben, und davon machen wir auch ausgiebig Gebrauch. Nun kommt es vor, dass manche Bilder einfach "nicht zu uns durchkommen". Die Bildrahmen bleiben leer und Bildunterschriften rot. Ganz so als hätte ich ein nicht existierendes Bild verknüpft. Wenn man sich direkt auf Commons oder Wikipedia befindet, sind sie sofort da. Anfangs dachte ich, es bezöge sich immer auf die gleichen Bilder, aber gerade auf der Hauptseite war plötzlich die Bildbox mit der Hängelampe leer :-/ und die war bisher immer zu sehen. Auf dieser Spezialseite kann man schön sehen, welche Bilder (außer Wiki.png) im Moment nicht gefunden werden. Ich kann kein Muster erkennen. Irgendeine Idee? Es grüßt ein verwirrter Krokofant78 14:39, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist wirklich ungewöhnlich und bisher ist mir das auch noch bei keinem anderen Wiki untergekommen. Ich werde es mir morgen mal genauer ansehen und ggf. einen Eintrag in unserem Bug-Tracker erstellen. Auf Anhieb habe ich leider keine einfache Lösung parat. --Avatar 20:44, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Das ging fixer als gedacht: Die Bilder, die nicht gefunden werden, liegen ausschließlich in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia und nicht in den Wikimedia Commons. Zumindest war das für die ersten beiden fehlenden Bilder auf der Seite "Petroleumlampe" der Fall, die ich mir gerade angesehen hatte. Leider habe ich da keinen besseren Vorschlag für dich, als - sofern möglich - die Bilder von der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia in die Wikimedia Commons zu übertragen. --Avatar 20:48, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :: Danke! Das bringt Licht in die Angelegenheit :-) --88.152.76.2 03:15, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 20:48, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Unzufriedenheiten Seid gegrüßt, mein Herr! In meinem Machtgebiet gibt es einige Unzufriedenheiten, die ich unbedingt los werden will! Du bist doch so ein Wikia-Programmierer oder so und ich möchte dich bitten, diese Werbungen für andere Wikis dort unten von meinem Gebiet weg zu schaffen! Erstens sind dort welche, die ich da gar nicht sehen will und zweitens sind es eh nur die selben, die immer wieder vollkommen. Danke! Gruß, König Aragorn Elessar 13:15, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Was ist denn nun? Ich möchte diesen Mist von dort wegschaffen! König Aragorn Elessar 18:41, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Erst einmal erbitte ich mir hier ein wenig mehr Höflichkeit. Die Werbung für andere Wikis, gibt es in JEDEM Wiki und die wahrscheinlichkeit das DEIN Wiki dort eine ausnahme Bilden könnte ist sehr gering. Das ist Wiki interne werbung um anderen Benutzern interessante neue Wikis vorzustellen. Und was Avatar angeht, er ist der Country-Manager von Wikia-Deutschland und befindet sich der Zeit in San Francisco um viele Neuerungen zusammen mit dem Wikia-Team zu entwickeln und daher können seinerseits Antworten ein wenig dauern, dies ist nicht nur wegen der Zeit verschiebung so. Also übe dich ein wenig in Geduld und du wirst eine direkte und persönliche Antwort von Avatar erhalten. [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 05:31, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Hallo König Aragorn Elessar. Du nutzt ein Wiki von Wikia, dass dir eine ganze Reihe von Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung stellt, die du so bei keinem anderen Anbieter finden wirst. All dies kostet dich... nicht einen Cent. :Wir hosten momentan über 150.000 Wikis, haben Server in drei Rechenzentren und eine Reihe von Angestellten, die sich darum kümmern, dass alles rund läuft. Um das Ganze zu finanzieren schalten wir Werbung in Wikis. Dazu gehört auch interne Werbung für andere Wikis - in der Regel ziehen die Wikianer Spotlights auch "externer" Werbung vor. :Insofern ist es naheliegend, dass wir Werbeeinblendungen nicht auf Anfrage abschalten. Auf der Seite Spotlight-Antrag findest du weitere Informationen - unter anderem, wie du selbst ein Spotlight für dein Wiki beantragen kannst um weitere Leser und Autoren zu gewinnen. Vielleicht interessiert dich auch die Seite Werbefreie Wikis. --Avatar 20:41, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Weißt du, was ich jetzt machen werde? Zuerst einmal entzünde ich das Leuchtfeuer von Amon Dîn, um Cyning Éomer Éadig zu benachrichtigen vom Krieg. Nun folgt eine Kriegserklärung an dich selbst, da es zwei Wikis gibt, die ich in meinem Machtbereich nicht mal mit Werbung sehen will und du sie mir nicht wegschaffen willst. Und wenn ich dich gemeinsam mit König Éomer angreife, dann können wir siegen. Für Gondor! Für Rohan! Für Mittelerde! König Aragorn Elessar 20:56, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::"Put your ugly face out of sight, or it will get hurt." (Sam to Ferny, The Lord of the Rings – Part I (The Fellowship of the Ring) --Avatar 21:19, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 21:19, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Kannst du zwei Bots bei uns die Rechte geben? Hallo! Yuuki meinte, ich solle dich direkt fragen. Ich habe gerade mit jemand anderen ein wikia gegründet und wir beide besitzen Bots, wollen sie jedoch erst bei wikia ausprobieren, wenn sie die rechte haben. Ich weiß, dass du momentan wenig zeit hast, aber vllt. kannst du ihnen bald die rechte geben. Die heißen Spraybot und Shinebot^^Krani 19:10, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Hi Krani. Grundsätzlich kann ich das gerne tun - aber eigentlich macht man es genau anders herum. Am besten solltest du zuerst den Bot ohne Botflag laufen lassen. Das Botflag hat die alleinige Funktion, dass die Änderungen des Bots nicht mehr in der Standardansicht der Letzten Änderungen auftauchen. --Avatar 20:34, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Okay, danke für den Hinweis^^Krani 12:57, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 18:35, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Darstellungsproblem Hallo Avatar! Jetzt bin ich schon wieder hier und soweit ich es überblicke, ist es dringend :-( Das Petro Wiki ist, zumindest von meinem Rechner aus, seit gestern (Vormittag?) von einem schweren Darstellungsfehler betroffen: Es sieht so aus, also ob der ganze Inhalt unter dem Linken Rand des Browserfensters verschwindet, aber ich kann nicht dorthin scrollen. Die Navigation ist komplett unzugänglich, vom Artikel sehe ich nur die rechte Hälfte Das Logo wird oben in einem Streifen x-mal hintereinander in einer Reihe, aber nur teilweise angezeigt, darüber ein Schriftzug wikiawikiawikia... Sehr beunruhigend. Einen Screenshot kann ich leider nicht hochladen, deswegen der Beschreibungsversuch. Der Fehler trat zunächst nur auf, wenn ich mich angemeldet hatte. Dann hab ich meinen Browsercache gelöscht und hatte ich es dann immer. Andere Wikis sehe ich ohne Probleme. Im Moment kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich das selbst ausgelöst haben könnte. Ich habe zwar die Spezialseiten zur Navigation gemäß der Hilfe (Monaco-Skin anpassen) verändert, aber danach war noch alles okay. Das letzte, was ich tat, war ein Wiki.png-Logo hochzuladen, aber danach war auch für 2 Tage alles in Ordnung. Wenn es nötig ist, kannst Du gern überall wieder auf Grundeinstellungen zurücksetzen, ich komme im Moment nirgendwo dran. Danke für's kümmern ...Krokofant78 03:52, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) thumb|upright=1.7 :Kann jemand den von Krokofant78 beschriebenen Fehler nachvollziehen? (In dem Fall bitte Screenshot machen! Danke.) Bei mir sieht alles in Ordnung aus. Hast du mal probiert ob die Darstellung in einem andren Browser in Ordnung ist? --Avatar 05:16, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich kann das Problem bestätigen, sowohl zu hause also auch auf den Schulrechner nun. Auf beiden Rechner ist:Firefox 3.6.3. installiert. Folgend das Bild. ::grüßle [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 06:03, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Bestätige das, habe FF 3.5 und bei mir siehts auch so aus. Lady-Whistler - Community (Talk|Count) 06:15, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Wenn ich auf Skineinstellung gehe und das Häkchen bei "Angepasste Wiki-Skins anzeigen" rausmache sieht alles normal aus. Soweit ich das aber gesehen habe wurde gar kein Skin angepasst wo der Fehler evtl. drinstecken könnte mmmhh... Lady-Whistler - Community (Talk|Count) 06:33, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::: Da bin ich nochmal. Danke für den Screenshot, das entspricht genau meiner Problematik. Ich nutze auch Firefox 3.6.9 (Ubuntu). Vielleicht hängt es ja mit einem der letzten Updates von dort zusammen. ::: Alternativbrowser: Ich habe gerade Midori probiert (hatte ich grad da) darauf siah zunächst alles gut aus. Bis ich mich anmeldete, dann war wieder Chaos. Midori 0.2.2 basiert auf WebKitGTK+ 1.1.21. :::Am Skin selbst habe ich tatsächlich nicht geschraubt, kann ich auch gar nicht ;-) Es waren also nur die Monaco-Spezialseiten und das Logo. --Krokofant78 07:46, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) *Bei mir ist die Ansicht mittlerweile wieder "Normal". Nichts ist verzerrt etc. [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 09:12, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :: Bestätigt: An- und Abgemeldet, ein paar Links aufgerufen, also alles "Verdächtige" probiert *freu*. Herzlichen Dank an alle Helfer Krokofant78 09:59, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Schade, dass wir den Fehler nicht festnageln konnten - aber natürlich ist es gut, dass er jetzt nicht mehr auftritt. --Avatar 18:35, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 18:35, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich bitte um Entschuldigung Ich habe zu dem Zeitpunkt nämlich wieder eine von diesen Werbungen auf ein Wiki gesehen, das mich sehr zornig macht. Ich bin ganz lieb und nett, aber jedes mal, wenn ich diese bestimmten Wikis als Spotlights sehe, die mich sehr wütend machen, verliere ich plötzlich die Beherrschung. Bitte, schafft doch diese Spotlights dort weg, Herr! Gruß aus Minas Tirith, König Aragorn Elessar 11:36, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Und ich mische mich jetzt mal ein! Und bitte um Verstand!!!! Noch einmal: ein Wikia Wiki ist kostenlos, für dich und die Nutzer! ::Weil Wikia aber kosten hat für die Server und Betrieb - wird Werbung eingeblendet! Dabei bleibt es auch... sollange du nicht für dein Wiki eine Beantragung erstellt hast, um Werbung abzuschalten. ::Wichtig: Dabei übernimmst du einfach die monatlichen kosten für das Wiki und schon kannst ohne Werbung in deinem Wiki editieren. ::Wir können viel bewirken in wikia, aber ein einheitliches System das zu Erhalt deines und alle anderen Wikis dient können wir nicht einfach abschalten. Daher hoffe ich das du das verstehen kannst. :: Hierbei vergebe ich jetzt auch mal die "gelbe Karte" - mich würde es freuen wenn du mehr auf Freundlichkeit achten würdest. Wir in der Community verstehen es gerne, gemeinschaftliches ohne Beleidigungen zu erklären und auch so zu informieren. Bei weiteren unsachlichen oder gar beleidigenden Anmaßungen reagieren wir recht fromm, so das wir deinen Account sperren werden, - ich sehe es sonnst als Trolling oder gar als Spam an. Ich denke aber das wir nicht so weit gehen müssen. Und Drohungen sind in de.wikia genaus wenig erwünscht wie in allen anderen Projekten. Gruß 17:09, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 18:34, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Das Gondor-wiki Vieleicht weißte von dem wiki AragronElessars. Es ist ein problem. Man darf seine Meinung nicht frei sagen, es wird sich nicht an die Fakten gehalten und dazu erfunden zusätzlich bei Änderungen die Nicht elessars ,,Vorstellungen´´ entsprechen droht ebenfalls die Speere.EinHdrFan 16:00, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis. In Community-Angelegenheiten mischt sich Wikia in der Regel nicht ein. Das was du sagst, klingt natürlich nicht wirklich toll - aber eine einfache Alternative ist es vielleicht, ein eigenes Wiki zu erstellen? --Avatar 18:33, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 18:33, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Probleme mit Vorlagen Hallo Tim kannst du mal hier vorbeischauen vielleicht weist du ja mehr über den Fehler. Grüßchen 20:30, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis. --Avatar 21:15, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 21:15, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Grüß dich, Avatar! Als ich Letztens aufs Gondor-Wiki gehen wollte, war ich plötzlich abgemeldet, obwohl ich das nicht gemacht habe. Als ich mich dann anmelden wollte, wurde plötzlich mein Passwort umgeändert. Nach ein paar Versuchen ist es mir gelungen, das neue Passwort zu finden. Ich habe dabei gar nichts gemacht, also wieso war plötzlich mein Passwort anders? Hast du vielleicht etwas gemacht, Avatar? Gruß, König Aragorn Elessar 19:37, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Dass du abgemeldet wirst, kann mehrere Gründe haben. Zum Beispiel, dass sich dein Router im Hintergrund neu bei deinem Provider eingewählt hast, und du eine andere IP-Adresse bekommen hast. Oder aber, dass es irgendwelche Serverprobleme gab oder dass deine Session-Zeit abgelaufen ist, etc. :Falls du eine E-Mail bekommst, dass du ein neues Passwort angefordert hast, aber das selbst nicht gemacht hast, dann hat jemand deinen Namen beim Login eingegeben und ein neues Passwort angefordert - solange du den Link in der Mail nicht anklickst und dein Passwort änderst, kannst du aber problemlos weiter dein altes Passwort verwenden. --Avatar 21:12, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Ach so, gut, danke! Gruß, König Aragorn Elessar 12:50, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 16:55, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) HILFE!!!Grey's Anatomy und Private Practice Wiki Hey, habe eben die Datei.Wiki.png auf http://de.greyswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Grey%27s_Anatomy_Wiki geändert und auf einmal war alles durcheinander, was ist passiert? Habe ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht ? und wenn ja, wie macht man es wieder heile? Hoffe es ist nichts gravierendes... Gruß ~~Leona~~ 12:07, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Keine Sorge, du hast nichts falsch gemacht, daß ist im Moment leider in allen Wikis so. :Stell deinen Skin von "Angepasst" auf "Voreinstellung", das sollte vorübergehend helfen ;-) :LG Lady-Whistler 13:55, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ja super danke..Ist alles wieder im Lot.. :-) ~~Leona~~ 17:46, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Das Problem trat wikia-weit auf und wurde durch falsch ausgelieferte CSS-Dateien verursacht. Den genauen Grund für diese Fehlfunktion kenne ich momentan leider noch nicht - aber das Problem wurde inzwischen behoben. Sorry für den erhöhten Blutdruck :-) --Avatar 17:55, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 18:26, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Vorsicht!! Was war das denn für ein Error gerade?! Wir führen da ernste Geschäftsgespräche und da darf sowas nicht vorkommen! Wenn das nochmal passiert, muss ich wohl meine Streitkräfte zum Angriff bereit machen! König Aragorn Elessar :Ich empfehle eine paar Tropfen Baldrian und ein Anti-Agressionstraining. --Avatar 18:26, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Na, hoffentlich wurde der Error behoben! Gruß aus Minas Tirith, König Aragorn Elessar :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 18:26, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Bitte Fake-Wiki löschen :Ich hatte bisher leider noch keine Zeit mir das näher anzuschauen und hoffe, dass ich heute oder in den nächsten Tagen endlich dazu komme. Grundsätzlich ist es nicht verboten, bei Wikia Wikis oder Artikel über fiktive Personen zu erstellen - wenn diese zum Beispiel Teil eines ARGs sind oder ähnliches. Natürlich ist das nicht im Sinne der Wikipedia, aber aus Sicht von Wikia spricht da nichts gegen. Das gilt natürlich nicht, wenn tatsächlich lebende Personen verunglimpft werden oder der Eintrag nur dazu dienen sollte, andere Personen anzugreifen o.ä.--Avatar 18:26, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Hatte den Artikel per Hand entfernt, da nix weiter drinne steht, denke ich kann das Wiki schon gelöscht werden? 10:00, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich habe das Wiki inzwischen gelöscht. --Avatar 18:10, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 18:10, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Statistikabfrage PPW Hoi Tim, wärest du so nett und könntest einmal dort vorbeischauen? Es funktioniert die Rubrik „andere Statistiken“ nicht mehr. Kannst du daran etwas machen? Schönes Wochenende und liebe Grüße --Hardcore-Mike 21:23, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Zur zeit arbeitet Wikia an einer Erweiterung dieser Statistics, so kann es auch sein das zwei mal die selbe Statistik in der Spezialseite existiert. Einmal die deutsche und einmal die neue (noch in English) 21:42, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Ah ... daran könnte es liegen. Dann warte ich mal ab, was sich da noch so tut. Besten Dank für deine Auskunft. Lieben Gruß --Hardcore-Mike 18:13, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::::Die "besseren" Statistiken sind jetzt hier zu finden. Viel Spaß! --Avatar 00:28, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 00:28, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Problem mit Grafischen Editor Egal in welchem Wiki ich auch immer, ich den grafischen Editor verwende um Links zu setzen, bekomme ich keine Direkte auswahl der Vorhandenen seiten sondern nur ein kurzer englischer Text erscheint mit: *Page exists *Page does not exist und der Text ist Englisch o.O [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 11:18, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Mörks. Danke für den Hinweis. Die Änderung ist seit dem letzten Code-Update vom Mittwoch drin - ich hab jetzt zweimal angefangen, die entsprechenden Stellen anzupassen, bin aber jedes Mal abgelenkt worden und es ist in Vergangenheit geraten :-(. Ist bis nächste Woche gefixt. --Avatar 13:59, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 09:13, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Pfeil-hoch Gadget Hi, kannst du bitte, wenn du einen Moment Zeit hast, das Pfeil-hoch Gadget im Vereins-Wiki aktivieren? LG Lady-Whistler - Community (Talk|Count) 06:40, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Soeben erledigt. --Avatar 16:55, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Leider funktioniert es nicht. Der Reiter zum aktivieren unter Einstellungen ist nicht vorhanden. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184630/vereins/images/a/ad/Help.gif LG Lady-Whistler - Community (Talk|Count) 08:59, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::OK, es funktioniert ;-) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 09:14, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC)